


𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 ↠ soft and sweating

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soft and sweating. hard and angsty. one-shots, head-canons, prompt fills, and even story recommendations + my personal opinion about it all rolled into one!requests are encouraged; reviews are lovely.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. protective to the core [one-shot]

**Protective to the Core**

Harry stared down at the steel-eyed Slytherin, blocking his path on his way to Charms.

“Erm, what is it, Parkinson?” he tried, knowing too well that the unsettling feeling in his stomach was due to the girl’s glare that spoke danger. Even if Pansy was smaller than him in more ways than one, she could really be intimidating when the occasion called for it.

“Draco has told me that . . .” Pansy lifted her chin up, throwing him her narrowed eyes. “. . . you two are dating.”

Straight to the point, then, thought Harry, his sudden urge to get to his Charms classroom as fast as possible rippling away.

He found himself awkwardly fiddling with a loose thread in his tie’s underside, averting his gaze away from Pansy. “Yes. You’re right. Um, do you have a problem between . . . us?”

The Slytherin scrunched her nose at him. “No, of course not! I’m happy for you two.”

“Oh. That’s, er, good.” Harry hid his little euphoria of happiness tucked away somewhere in the back of his mind, finally meeting her eyes. “So, I really need to get to class now—”

“Oi, not so fast!” Pansy blocked him before he could stray past her, her shoulder jutting out to hit him square in the chest with her elbow.

“What was that for?” demanded Harry, growing the slightest bits of irritated.

Pansy jabbed him on his chest with her finger. “Listen to me, Potter. Draco is my best friend—” jab. “—and if I ever catch you hurting him—” jab. “—emotionally or physically—” jab. “—then I will hunt you down, Savior of the fucking world or not.” jab. “Understand?”

Harry had to visibly swallow the knot that had formed in his throat. He sheepishly raised his hands by the sides of his head, throwing her a tight-lipped smile. “Noted.”

Almost instantly, Pansy’s blood-curling demeanor changed, shifting into a happy-go-lucky attitude. She stepped aside, granting him passage. “Good day to you, Potter.”

Harry watched as her retreating black figure went past him, striding along the corridor before taking a sharp left—where the Slytherin was finally out of sight. His shoulders sagged right after he let out a loud sigh.

Harry, whose mind was momentarily distracted at the moment as to what just happened, started bolting through the hallways, hoping that Professor Flitwick was feeling kind enough to accept his measly apology—

He gasped out an oomph, his whole body basically slamming into a hard-rocked body.

Harry, thank the gods, managed to cling on before he could come down crashing to the floor.

“Potter!”

The Gryffindor looked up, slightly glad that it wasn’t a teacher he bumped into, but still concerned with the way Blaise Zabini was looking at him.

“Just the person I was hoping to talk to in private,” the Slytherin said, putting both his calloused hands on Harry’s shoulders and ignoring his confused ‘huh?’ “So, let me tell you a very interesting story that I’ve been waiting to tell you all day.”

“What?” Harry croaked, helplessly gesturing to the Charms classroom doors, just a few steps away.

Blaise ignored him, reveling in his story. “Draco is like a younger brother to me, you know. Once, in fourth—”

“If you’re giving me the ‘hurt Draco and I’ll murder you’ talk—”

“Hush, hush hush!” Blaise interrupted, talking to him as if he were a particularly dim-witted toddler. “In fourth year, Draco dated this handsome boy from Durmstrang. He was nice, athletic, and even quite smart if I do say so myself. But—” he cast Harry a sickeningly sweet smile. “—this boy broke Draco’s heart. The very next day, it just so happened that the poor boy was dumped in the Great Lake.”

Harry blinked, his mind racing all at once. “You killed him?”

Blaise’s face drooped. “It was a such a shame that one of his friends managed to rescue him before he accidentally died.” He looked the Gryffindor in the eye, a dark glint embedded in his unkind glare. “I do hope you don’t repeat his mistakes. I would truly hate for something rather . . . unfortunate to happen to you.”

Harry weakly nodded, clamping his teeth down on his inner bottom lip as hard as he could.

Finally, the Slytherin released him, patting him on the shoulder. “Nice talking with you, Potter. I really do think you and Draco are good for each other.”

“Thank you,” said Harry feebly, shaking his head as he went the opposite way as to where Blaise was walking. Merlin, he was absolutely positive that he was thirty minutes late into Charms now.

At this point, even the title as the Boy Who Lived won’t save him from this one.

Harry winced, already imagining Hermione scolding him for waking up late and Ron defending him, saying that it was completely normal for a kid to be late on a classic Monday morning.

Normally, in other circumstances, Harry would have agreed. But this time, he was sure no student in Hogwarts has ever been this late to class. He missed not only breakfast, but the first two subjects in his class schedule too!

“Ah, there you are!” Theo Nott came sauntering up to him, noticeably looking pleased to see him upon sight.

Harry backed away; eyes frantic as the last bit of his temper snapped. “Uh, uh. If you’re here to give me the Talk, then don’t even bother because I love Draco, and I will never do anything to hurt him! He means everything to me, and I’d hurt myself before harm came to him. Do you understand? Good. Now I have a class to attend to. Thank you.”

As the Gryffindor strode away in a hurry, Theo only stood there, confusion written all over his face. “But I was just going to tell you that Professor Snape assigned us both in Potions . . ."


	2. most likely [head-canon]

**most likely**

the eighth-year common room was divided into two sides; the slytherins and the gryffindors. the rest of the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs were scattered amongst the two groups, chattering and giggling with one another.

and so abruptly, ron's like, "ha! malfoy's most likely to rat someone out!"

all these slytherins pipe up, saying that was bullshit and pansy's like, "he never told anyone i was the one who was writing essays for galleons in second year."

then theo added, "he took the blame for most of my ruined potions."

blaise glares at ron and says, "dray realised i was gay in third year and waited for _years_ without telling anyone until i finally had enough courage to come out myself."

"draco would never rat someone out, weasley," snapped millicent, earning nods and agreements from the other slytherins. even from very few ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, which was surprising enough itself.

and draco's just sitting there, trying and not quite managing to pull off his usual arrogant sneer; his cheeks were faintly pink, too, which got harry looking at the blond slytherin, thinking that maybe he didn't quite know him as he thought he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me!
> 
> tumblr: krystalliumm  
> instagram: krystalliumm  
> pinterest: krystalliumm


	3. not a mistake [head-canon]

**not a mistake**

draco attempted to jump off the astronomy tower one night.

he was near the edge, and everything was quiet with his eyes shut tight. just before he thought that that was it, he was tipping over the edge, a hand made a grab for his shirt and yanked him back.

harry, of all people, was there, shouting at him, "what were you _thinking?"_

the slytherin didn't reply, not even feeling a lick of fury at his rival for stalking him again, just as harry has done in sixth year.

if it were any possible, that just made harry angrier. the next he spoke, his voice was loud and filled with trembling rage. "you should be more careful—do you know what the hell might've happened to you if i weren't here? that's fucking right, you'd be _dead_ just because you tripped on the edge _._ For fuck's sake, malfoy, stop standing there and _answer me!"_

"you don't understand," said draco quietly. "i didn't trip."


	4. the courting of flowers

**each and every flower**

harry fancies draco and proceeds to court him. anonymously, of course. 

it all started with a bouquet of narcissus —most purebloods families are always taught of the language of flowers and how it could bloom a relationship and faithful marriage between two people.

narcissus might mean good luck or respect, as pansy had told him one day in the great hall when he received it, but draco knew better. the flowers referred to his mother, narcissa. 

draco was smiling when he read the letter that came along with the bouquet, which was charmed for only him to read so none others could snoop around. the letter was anonymous. when his friends asked who it was from, draco didn't answer. 

“honestly, draco, no need to lie,” pansy snickered. “your face is all red, thanks to your paleness. and you’re also as subtle as an erumpent.”

this went on, and it’s basically every day when draco would receive a gift from his rumoured secret admirer. ron is appalled, harry is fighting back the urge to grin every time the blond so much as smiled softly, and the gryffindors are complaining about how possibly could draco death-eater malfoy get more hearted gifts than harry chosen-one potter. 

if only they knew.


	5. french-interlaced tongue [headcanon]

**french-interlaced tongue**

wherein draco was arguing with pansy out loud in the great hall, but draco suddenly bursts into french mid-insult. everyone was even more surprised when pansy talks back in fluent french. harry finds this attracting, ron thinks he's best mate fancies pansy parkinson [honestly, harry, _really?_ pansy i-shagged-ten-blokes-in-one-night parkinson?]

hermione is trying to keep it together every time harry rants to her about draco malfoy and _oh my god hermione, how is he so hot when he speaks french_ , and everyone else is completely done when draco remains as an oblivious fuck. 


	6. only with glasses [head-canon]

**only with glasses**

draco desperately needs reading glasses but refuses to admit it. so, most of the time, he steals harry's when they're having their private moments. one morning, draco forgets to give harry's glasses back and harry knew so; he just didn't want to take it back because he thought this would be the best opportunity to come out to their friends.

everyone's surprised when harry goes to the great hall and he wasn't wearing glasses. even more shock ensues when draco malfoy walks in, wearing _harry's_ glasses. ron was sputtering, hermione had her mouth dropped open, pansy is grinning, snape is utterly horrified, and it wasn't until when theo mentioned the fact that he was wearing harry's glasses then draco realises what's going on.

draco is flushing red, harry is smirking. that's how everyone finds out about their secret relationship.


	7. sweet whispers [prompt]

**sweet whispers**

draco being the taller one, but only by an inch. this results in many forehead kisses that harry absolutely loves.

harry being more built, which results in draco stealing his jumpers, sweaters, hoodies, or anything that smelled like him at any chance he gets.

harry hiding draco's hair products so he is forced to go out in public with messy tousled hair that harry just _adores,_ even if it made draco grumpy.

draco's the little spoon, but he'd sooner dig himself a grave than admit it _because harry, i'm a malfoy, and that's undignified!_

draco braiding a small strand of harry's hair whenever he's bored.


	8. scented fumes [head-canon]

**scented fumes**

both harry and draco make it late to their potions class, looking slightly flustered and pink with their clothes tousled from their 'slight' accident from earlier [also known as the slytherin happening to run into harry; usually, he isn't so ungraceful but at the moment, he was just in a hurry to get to Potions].

draco mumbles a quick sorry before he realises who it was. harry helps him up, pink in the face as they both silently and very awkwardly make it to potions.

the class was brewing amortentia, but both of them didn't know that. as harry and draco made their ways to their seats, harry mentions how the room awfully smells like draco's expensive and prude perfume. draco, without thinking, just scoffs back about how all he could smell was harry's earthly-scented shampoo.

when the class slowly looks at them, horrified, draco realises his mistake as he looks down and flushes a deep red. harry is still confused until hermione tells him what amortentia really was.


	9. earthquakes on a heart [head-canon]

**earthquakes on a heart**

it is believed by wizards that when a person's heart breaks, so does a piece of our world. this creates fissures, earthquakes, valleys, and even cracks in the pavement. no one knows what happened so heartbreaking that caused the Grand Canyon to _break_ like that.

but again, no one knows what happened either when so suddenly, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts one morning, large seamless cracks with a big bottomless ravine appeared and seared through the middle; all the way from the gryffindor table to the slytherin ones.

the students spread a rumour that someone, in Hogwarts, had gotten their hearts broken so bad that it caused a room to look as if an earthquake happened inside it.

the very same day, harry lashed out his anger on his slytherin boyfriend. he hadn't meant to, but the damage has been done and draco won’t talk to him. no one understands why harry feels distant all of a sudden, barely speaking a word to any of his friends. no one understands why harry returns to the gryffindor common room in tears one day, whispering _it was all my fault, it was all my fault, mione._


	10. meet my eyes, you might find something [head-canon]

**meet my eyes, you might find something**

Eighth year Harry and Draco are sitting at their house tables and they suddenly catch each other’s eyes. But, instead of glaring like usual Harry decides to smile gently. This makes Draco so surprised that Harry ends up laughing and Draco suddenly realises he wants to see that laugh again.

So next time their eyes meet, Harry smiles again and Draco was planning on glaring but his whole body betrays him. He ends up giving a small smile which makes Harry smile wider.

Then eventually they move from smiles to sticking their tongues out and making funny faces to the point where the students (even the teachers) just stop and stare. Then they start yelling stuff across the hall, but it soon turns flirty and whenever they see each other in the corridors, they whistle and compliment one another at any chance they get.

Now everyone thinks they're a couple and they don't know what to do about it. Ron is gagging on his food, Hermione tries her best to be supportive, Pansy is cackling, Mcgonagall is inwardly smirking, and the two rivals were desperately attempting to hide their pink faces but failing anyway.


	11. tally-marked love [head-canon]

**tally-marked love**

A banner with the initials D.M. and tally marks below appeared in the Great Hall randomly one morning. No one bothered to spell it off since it wasn't really bothering anyone or doing much.

But everyone starts coming up with theories as to what it may be; and finally, they're convinced that the banner's tally marks keep increasing every time Draco Malfoy gets a hickey [from Harry, of course, but no one knows about that until the brave Gryffindor prick 'accidentally' exposed his secret relationship with Draco].


	12. perfectly exposed [head-canon]

**perfectly exposed**

Wherein Harry and Draco enter the Great Hall one morning _mauled_ with hickeys.

Their friends and professors are horrified, Snape is handing Mcgonagall a good deal of galleons, and Pansy was laughing so hard she fell on the floor with tears running down her face.

Cue Harry and Draco blushing a bright red, making it more obvious than it should be. Draco's just confused because he was sure he cast Glamours on himself after his 'quick' shag with Harry.


	13. plan went right [head-canon]

**plan went right**

It was Ron's idea and therefore, in Harry’s head, it would all be Ron’s fault if this ridiculous plan fails.

Ron and Hermione figured out about Harry's crush on Draco and decided to step in. They planned to send Draco anonymous letters every chance they got; usually with cheesy pick-up lines and love notes. Draco remains oblivious, but Pansy and Blaise don’t [“honestly, how daft can our Draco be?”]

They pair up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry to woo Draco in hopes that he’d fall in love with his Gryffindor rival. With the help of Draco's friends, they were able to know the blond Slytherin's tastes in life. Love ensues.


	14. some coincidences are best [head-canon]

**some coincidences are best**

Rumour has it that Harry was moaning Draco Malfoy's name in his sleep. He was beyond embarrassed, but once he entered the Great Hall, he was met with the news that Draco had been moaning his name in his sleep too. Pansy is cackling, Ron is horrified, Snape felt terribly sick, and the two rivals are blushing like hell.


	15. thirteen times harry potter fell in love with draco malfoy even more

**thirteen times harry potter fell in love with draco malfoy even more**

  1. when Draco gets all happy and jumpy when Harry says 'yes' to staying over five more minutes.



  1. when Draco's talking for a while and stops to ask if he's annoying but Harry's just adoring him so much, so he just tells the Slytherin to keep going.



  1. when Harry's having a rough day and as soon as he sees Draco, it seems as if all his problems go away and he couldn't be any happier.



  1. when Draco's comfortable with Harry, knowing that he was safe—safe to talk about anything and everything, where they could vibe and fall asleep in each other's arms.



  1. when they share those hugs that are just a little longer than normal, and Draco looks up at Harry with such tenderness in his grey eyes.



  1. when they're cuddling or just near each other, hanging out—and Harry slowly realises that he hasn't had any worry or anxiety the whole time.



  1. when they fly around the Quidditch Pitch at the middle of the night, holding hands, their hair messier than normal, screaming songs together, and loving every second of it.



  1. when Harry looks at Draco doing his homework, he sees how hard the Slytherin is working and how determined she is; it makes Harry feel inspired to be a better boyfriend and future husband for him.



  1. when they're cuddling and Draco digs his face in the little gap between Harry's shoulder and neck and the Gryffindor could just feel how safe the Slytherin feels with him.



  1. when Draco tries to play a muggle game Harry likes even though he's so bad at it; and Harry knows that the Slytherin is doing it just because he liked spending time with him.



  1. when they're watching a scary muggle movie and Draco has a jumpscare, squeezing Harry's hand tightly—and all the Gryffindor could do was smile because he just fucking _loved_ his boyfriend.



  1. when Draco and the Weasleys bond and have such a good relationship with one another while Harry just sits back smiling, knowing that the Slytherin was the best thing to ever happen to him.



  1. when out of the blue Draco gets really excited about something random that wasn't really huge in theory, but it means a lot to him, so Harry just smiles.




	16. domestic vibes [tumblr imagines]

**domestic vibes**

**ron:** we think you have PTSD.

**harry:** yeah, i have PTSD. proficient talent for sucking dick.

**hermione:** i think we also need to talk about your use of humour as a coping mechanism.

**harry:** ‘mione, i don’t think you understand how clever what i just said was.

\-----

**hermione:** interesting. the odds of that happening coincidentally are vanishingly small.

**draco:** i would say infinitesimally.

**harry:** yes, i would say teenily-weeniky. we all know words.

\-----

**hermione:** time to get up, ron, harry. the sun is up!

**harry:** so? it’s not like i need to photosynthesize or anything.

\-----

**dobby:** what will master malfoy be wanting to drink?

**draco:** the tears of my enemies wrenched from their bodies as their bones are crushed.

**dobby:**

**dobby:** we be having jasmine tea, master malfoy.

**draco:** oh, jasmine. yes, i’ll have that.

\-----

**harry:** in your opinion, what’s the height of stupidity?

**draco:** hey, weasley, how tall are you?

\-----

**draco:** it’s called cauliflower, potter. it is not ghost broccoli.

**harry:** [staring blankly with his wand in hand] i know what i saw.

\-----

**harry:** how much do you love me?

**draco:** immensely, potter.

**harry:** can you go buy milk?

**draco:** let's not exaggerate.

\-----

**draco:** i will destroy everything you love, potter!

**harry:** well, what if I love you?

**draco:** [blushing] joke’s on you! i've been self-destructive my whole life.

\-----

**draco:** potter, can you get something out of my back pocket for me?

**harry:** what’s in it for me?

**draco:** a chance to feel my ass.

\-----

**draco:** potter, i would walk through _fire_ for you.

**draco:** well, maybe not fire because it’s dangerous. but a super humid room.

**draco:** but not too humid ‘cause of my hair.

\-----

**harry:** if the manor was on fire and you could only take one thing, what would it be?

**draco:** a nap.


	17. my chérie, my dear [head-canon]

**my chérie, my dear**

_i have strong feelings about the friendship between fleur and draco_

  * when harry finally introduces draco to the weasleys as his boyfriend, fleur is the first to accept him.



  * she’s been judged because of her looks all her life and she doesn’t believe the cold and distant facade draco puts on.



  * while all the weasleys eye him suspiciously, she takes the seat next to him.



  * and fleur starts talking to him excitedly, trying to warm draco up.



  * her charming french accent quickly draws draco to her.



  * soon they start talking in french at an incredible speed because draco‘s been taught french as a child and he‘s fluent ~~and harry almost starts drooling.~~



  * fleur insists on draco being part veela because _‘ave you seen your ‘air? and you are very pretty_ and brings it up again and again until he eventually agrees with warmth fluttering in his chest.



  * they start bonding over their fashion sense and laugh about how their boyfriends both have absolutely no style.



  * but they’re talking in french so none of the others can understand them and when ron demands to know what is so funny, they just start giggling even more.



  * at the end of the evening draco’s stomach hurts from laughing.



  * fleur kisses draco goodbye on both cheeks and for the rest of the evening, harry places protective kisses all over draco’s face and _did fleur make you jealous, potter?_



  * from then on draco and fleur meet up regularly in a small french café and they both return home flushed with happiness every time.



  * sometimes draco forgets harry can’t speak french because he spent the whole evening fire-calling fleur.



  * and harry grows to love fleur‘s and draco‘s friendship too because _merlin, draco sounds so fucking hot when he speaks french._




	18. delicate gifts [head-canon]

**delicate gifts**

Harry wants to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, but they don’t accept Draco as his boyfriend. Even Molly despises him, telling Harry that he wasn’t worth the ‘Death Eater.’ Harry ends up getting _furious_ at the Weasleys because these people were supposed to be his _family._

Draco quickly tells Harry to enjoy his Christmas with the Weasleys and before anybody could say anything else, out of fear and instinct, he Apparates away.

Harry tries to go after him, but he remembers that he cannot Apparate properly by himself, and none of the Weasleys look eager to help him. Harry hastily gives them the presents Draco got for them, each and every one of the Weasleys. Even Ron.

Every Weasley thinks it’s Harry who gave them those ‘wonderful’ and ‘meaningful’ gifts, and Harry could only whisper, “Those aren’t from me. Draco’s the one who selected all those gifts.”


	19. any more blunt [one-shot]

**any more blunt**

"We should . . . we should . . ." Draco tried at one point.

"We should go to your room and shag?" Harry finished for him. Draco nodded emphatically and Harry stood, pulling to his feet so quickly they nearly overbalanced and tumbled down the stairs.

"I hope your bloody roommates are out."

They hurried to the Slytherin dorm and Draco did not even bother to hide him as they hurried past several shocked-looking Slytherin students. In Draco's dorm room, Blaise Zabini lounged on the bed, reading a book. His jaw gaped open when Draco and Harry entered.

"Get out, Blaise. Potter and I are going to have sex."

Harry's cheeks flamed and Zabini's brows climbed towards the ceiling. Harry made a mental note to have a chat with Draco about possibly being less blunt.

Blaise got to his feet. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Harry gaped at him, but Draco only sneered. "Private. Now, get out!"

Zabini sighed and picked up his book. "Fine. But if you change your mind . . ." He leered at Harry, waved, and went out. A number of Locking Spells hit the door when it closed behind him.

"Is he always so—" Harry began, but his words were forgotten as Draco pounced on him and savaged his mouth.


	20. under his skin [one-shot]

**under his skin**

“Do you spend so much time thinking about my taste in literature?” Harry muttered. 

He mentally reminded himself to hide his stash of gay porn DVD’s from Draco’s pointy, prying nose. They were Transfigured to look like National Geographic documentaries, but he wouldn’t put anything past the Slytherin’s wily ways.

“I pretty much assumed it was non-existent,” Draco drawled, strongly reminding Harry of why the boy used to get under his skin so much back at Hogwarts.

It wasn’t like they both didn’t enjoy it anyway.


	21. empty meant freedom [one-shot]

**empty meant freedom**

They tried. They insisted. They healed his wounds. They forced potions down his throat. He spat them out with as much strength as he had left, which wasn’t much, but he spat nevertheless. 

He didn’t want their food, he didn’t want their potions, he didn’t want any of this. He didn’t want to feel better. He just wanted to be empty. He _needed_ to be empty. Empty meant freedom. 

Empty meant the end of it all. Empty meant it would be all over and he could just remain as the bad memory of a pathetic Death Eater who only got what he deserved. 

Scum like him didn’t deserve to live; they didn’t deserve second chances.

He should’ve known that someone else would think differently. 

And he should have known it would be him. Those messy curls tangled within one another as dark as night, and eyes the brightest green he’s ever seen them, even after the War.

It had always been Harry Potter.

From the very beginning.


	22. lost dragon [one-shot]

**lost dragon**

“Are you looking for something?” Luna asked wistfully as she noticed the other boy looking from left to right.

“Just Ron and Hermione,” Harry answered quickly.

“Oh, that is surprising,” Luna commented as she searched her bag for something. “It looked to me like you’ve lost your dragon.”

“I don’t have a dragon,” Harry told her slowly.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Luna said as she pulled out an odd-looking device from her bag. The strange object was about the size of a pineapple and different colored whirls of smoke were emitting from it, releasing a variety of several smells. It was the type of thing Harry would expect to see in Dumbledore’s office. “I think he’s always been yours.”

“He?” Harry asked in confusion. “He who?”

“The dragon,” Luna told him slowly and clearly as if she were speaking to someone of very low intelligence.

“You’re a good friend, Luna,” Harry said. “And I think you’re an amazing person, but I really don’t understand half of what you say sometimes.”

“Not many people do,” Luna replied cheerfully. “Anyway, Harry, go find your friends. I’ll keep an eye on your dragon for you.”

“Er . . . thanks,” Harry said, smiling at her uncertainty before moving on. He could hear Luna skipping off the corridor, singing a merry tune under her breath.


	23. every dirty detail [one-shot]

**every dirty detail**

“Gin, come on, I’m not that smart.” Harry laughed as he led the way back to their dormitories. 

“Yet, you’re able to thwart Voldemort again and again,” Ginny replied. “I swear, Harry, if you had a brain you’d be dangerous.”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry said as he nudged her playfully in the ribs. 

The redhead then retaliated in the cruelest way possible by asking one simple question.

“So, Harry, why were you staring at Draco last night as if you wanted to pin him down and fuck his brains out?” Ginny asked.

“Ginny!” Harry cried in shock at the profanity coming out of the youngest Weasley’s mouth. He looked around quickly to check that nobody had heard.

“What?” Ginny asked innocently. “I was only asking. I thought maybe you’d like to talk about it, get your feelings out and everything.”

“No thank you, I’d rather not,” Harry replied, blushing profoundly.

“Oh, come on, Harry. I want to know everything,” Ginny begged, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

“There’s nothing to tell,” Harry replied.

“I saw you follow him out the hall last night,” Ginny said. “Don’t lie to me, Harry James Potter. I want to know what happened—every dirty detail.”

And, giving up on the last ounce of sanity he had, Harry told her everything. 

_No regrets._


	24. the five times harry thought that maybe draco malfoy was human after all [5 things]

**five times harry thought that maybe draco malfoy was human after all**

when harry potter saw draco malfoy cry for the first time that day, in that horrid bathroom in sixth year, he thought that it would be the last time he’d see his slytherin rival at his weakest. 

it turned out he was wrong.

the second time harry sees draco cry once more after the bathroom incident was in their eighth year. he was just ducking down to the common room late one night to find his weasley sweater when he hears sniffling near the fire. 

when harry sees who it is, draco malfoy was sitting on the couch, a pillow was clutched to his chest and a scrunched letter was on the floor by his feet. harry hears from ron later that week that draco’s mum had been sent to st. mungos because of her mentally ill state after the war; and harry thinks that it’s a pretty good reason for anyone to cry about.

harry doesn’t see draco cry again until another two months. this time, he was walking down to dinner when he sees draco storming back towards the eighth year common room, a red swollen bruise forming under his eye and tears streaming down his face. 

this time, the slytherin sees harry and there’s a moment of hesitation before draco says, “please don’t say anything.” maybe it was the desperation in his voice, or maybe because harry felt pity for him; but he simply nods his head and continues on to dinner. 

the very next day, zacharias smith was sporting a very similar bruise under his eye; one that resembled draco’s. in the same day, harry made sure to keep an eye on draco, making sure that the slytherin was safe from harm. he didn’t know why he did it, but something in harry’s head made him feel protective over the slytherin.

five more months later, harry was sure he’ll never see draco malfoy cry again. but one morning, he sees draco malfoy cry again for the fourth time, and harry wasn’t just the only one. harry was just about to leave for transfiguration when draco comes storming down the stairs; the slytherin looked livid and hot, and angry tears were threatening to spill. 

before anyone could stop draco, he flees the eighth year common room and harry doesn’t see him for two days. even harry started asking pansy parkinson about draco’s wheareabouts, since the two slytherins were happened to be close to one another, but she refuses to answer his questions. 

It becomes a bit of a legend; everyone wants to know _what_ caused draco malfoy to cry and what possibly caused him and blaise zabini to ignore each other for nearly a month—everyone knew on hogwarts that the two were just as best mates as harry and ron were. 

the fifth time was a little more trivial. it was just after curfew one friday night and harry couldn’t muster the will to fall asleep. instead, he snatched his invisibility cloak and wandered the emptied corridors, only to come upon draco malfoy sitting right there, by the ledge of the astronomy tower, watching the stars.

it was awkward, and both of them didn’t know who started talking first. it began with small whispers, a few croaked laughs, and then a few minutes later, their laughter was practically echoing in their ears. harry wished they’ve put their silly rivalry behind them sooner, because draco’s laugh was _miraculous._ it was music harry could listen to over and over again.

at one point of time, draco was showing harry the constellation he was named after in the night sky. harry joked how the right side of the constellation looked close to a dick, and it was enough to make draco burst into another round of laughter until he had tiny prickles of tears at the corner of his eyes.

_i want to hear it again,_ was harry’s last train of thought when draco stopped laughing, only reduced to small chuckles. 

the very same night, harry kissed him, and was more than pleased when draco kissed back.


	25. no other choices [one-shot]

**no other choices**

“why are you so scared, then?”

the look in harry’s eyes, one of almost gentle honesty, the suddenness with which his own fear was turned back on him and the truth behind the simple question—it all shot through draco, shaking him to the core.

biting his lower lip, draco spun around and slammed his back against the bars of the cell. he wrapped his arms tightly across his chest, furling his fingers into the folds of his shirt as he squeezed his eyes close against the hot pain pressing behind them. 

draco could only hope that harry couldn’t see the look on his face. after a moment of trying to compose himself, draco opened his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

“because, potter,” he said as evenly as possible, still facing away, “sometimes, when you want to play for the winning team, the price you pay for failure is very, very high.”

his voice broke again, and once more he closed his eyes, not daring to move, much less turn back around. this was embarrassment beyond anything he’d ever experienced before, and there was plenty to compare. the only thing he had left to his credit was that actual tears hadn’t leaked past his eyelids yet.

harry listened to the calm, measured words; but draco’s shoulders quivered, and his breathing uneven. the slytherin was actually upset, crying, even if harry couldn’t see the tears.

_don’t listen to him, harry,_ he told himself. _this is draco malfoy. he’s a death eater. he’s as rotten as they come. people like him don’t deserve to breathe, nor to live as a human._

but when harry looked at the other closely, all he saw was a helpless boy who had no other choices.


	26. true magic [one-shot]

**true magic**

“harry’s gonna try a new spell at malfoy!”

“oh?” hermione tittered, looking intrigued as she joined in on the quick conversation among the gryffindor boys. “what new spell did you learn, harry?”

harry simply grinned at her. “i said it was magic. i didn’t say it was a spell.” he turned back to look at the slytherin table, where almost every other gryffindor whipped their heads at too. 

“just watch,” harry said, staring at the small back of his boyfriend’s head. “it might take a few minutes. i have to wait for him to look up . . .”

a couple of seconds ticked by as all the gryffindors held their breaths, waiting for malfoy to stop reading his book.

draco turned the page. he scanned that page for a leisurely moment, then turned another, then a couple more. at last, he closed and folded a tiny corner on the edge of a page. he laid the book on his lap and finally looked up, straight at his boyfriend, harry.

the gryffindor smiled at him.

draco tilted his head to one side, a tiny smirk on his lips. then, he smiled back, this most real, genuine, and heart-stopping smile ever.

there was a collective gasp of breath from the gryffindor table.

“is that not the most breathtakingly lovely thing you’ve ever seen,” harry said softly, mesmerized.

“holy saints and mother of god!” whispered seamus.

“what?” demanded ron.

“i don’t believe it!” said seamus, still awe-struck. “harry’s thawed the ice king.”


	27. fairy dance [one-shot]

**fairy dance**

“you’ll have to teach it to me.”

“my mum can teach you,” said ron quietly. “you aren’t supposed to dance it with your intended beforehand.”

hermione nodded, turning back to watch, mesmerized. “it’s very beautiful,” she said softly.

by the distance, harry and draco were beaming, laughing at one another in the streaming moonlight with a genuineness that was stunning. their dancing were exquisitely matched now, the touches of their hands eloquent in affection. 

suddenly, tiny sparks of gold and crystal light swirled around and cascaded over them, following the movement of their hands. for a moment, they seemed to be enveloped in light. hermione thought they might incandescence. 

ron drew in a sharp breath. “i’ve never seen anything like that.” he stood quite still, unable to look away, then he spoke very softly, more as if he were talking to himself rather than hermione. “maybe he really does love harry.”

“yeah,” breathed hermione, “that’s what everyone’s been trying to tell you.”

“but they’re so different,” ron protested feebly.

“and we’re not?” she asked with a quiet laugh.

ron grinned at her and shrugged, putting his shoulder around her. “one day, i’ll have that fairy dance with you too.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	28. can't hold it in anymore [one-shot]

**can't hold it in anymore**

“shove off, malfoy. i’m surprised they even let you back here in hogwarts. death eaters like you don’t deserve second chances.”

cold slammed into draco like a dragon protecting her offspring, forcing him to stop in the middle of the hallway. rage boiled through him, crawling up his arms, his legs, squirming in his stomach. he shook, breath coming in gasps, tears forcing their way into his—

_oh, fuck._

draco swallowed as his anger was consumed almost instantly. he tried to keep his breathing even, he tried to calm down, just as his father had taught him to, but it was futile; his body betrayed him. 

within seconds, he was drowning in a tidal wave of hysterical pain that originated from deep in his core, overwhelming his senses with a desire to wail in despair. he was powerless to resist or fight the tears that were spilling from his eyes.

everything was just too much; he’d fought too long, too hard to pretend that everything was okay. 

harry raised an eyebrow, confused as the slytherin didn’t move from the middle of the empty hallway, his back turned on him. what was he—

was that a choke? what the fuck was that?

harry watched as draco’s muscles tensed repeatedly in his back, shoulders shaking ever-so-slightly, hand swiping at his face.

“malfoy?” 

harry edged forward, half-expecting the slytherin to turn and fire a hex at him.

the quivering of the man’s shoulders became more insistent, more jagged, and another choked gasp met harry’s ears.

_oh, shit . . ._

as he stepped in front of the slytherin, harry’s stomach dropped to the floor.

malfoy was crying.

not just crying, no; but _sobbing._ strangled, choked little sobs that the slytherin was obviously trying and failing to contain were bursting past his lips.


	29. relationships [one-shot]

**relationships**

draco had been with harry for five years now. his friends always teased him by saying that he’d have the butterflies in his stomach forever, his heart would always beat faster when harry walked into the room, about cuddling together all day, legs intertwined, that draco would be more than happy to live together with harry and sleep in one another’s arms every night.

and it wasn’t really like that — not to draco.

he stopped getting the butterflies when he began living together with harry. his heart no longer sped up when draco saw him but instead, everything calms down. when draco was in the same room as harry, he feels calm; _secure._ when he cuddles harry he feels his heartbeat slow, and the sound of his breathing carries draco towards comfort. it didn’t feel like a roller-coaster anymore — it felt like home. draco didn’t sleep curled up with harry every night, legs twisted between his own so tight it’s hard to tell where his begins and his end.

instead, draco sleeps comfortably, side by side, sometimes facing different directions. but every night, he finds himself scooting backwards on the bed so he bumps into harry. draco snuggles against harry’s arm, or stroke his hair as they fall asleep. those are nights when his boyfriend, in his sleep, reaches around draco and pulls him in his arms, like a child with his teddy-bear, like he was harry’s only comfort at the time.

in wee hours of the morning before dawn breaks, when the world is blue and draco sees through cracked eyes, he curls into harry’s chest and inhales his scent before drifting back to sleep.

kisses aren’t romantic and fiery anymore. but there are so much more of them now. there are cold kisses when draco is eating ice cream in the summer because of his awful sweet tooth, and sticky kisses over breakfast pancakes. there’s “i’m leaving now” kisses, and “one more before you go” kisses. there’s sleepy morning kisses before work, when draco doesn’t remember the alarm going off but instead the press of harry’s lips against his is what brings him into the day.

every day, draco finds himself slowly healing from his scars. and maybe, harry is too.


	30. secret no more [prompt]

**secret no more**

_i love the secret relationship trope because the possibilities are just endless_ like

  * sneaking glances at each other a lot across the great hall, trying and failing to be subtle. and when their eyes meet, there is this jolt of warmth inside their chests, ridiculous smiles plastered on their faces.



  * walking close to each other on instinct, their hands brushing slightly between them, and everybody watching them like, “are they gonna do it are they _ever_ gonna hold hands” until finally, one day, their pinkies link.



  * yanking each other into the room of requirement or behind a wall tapestry or into the nearest empty classroom, harry pushing draco against the wall, draco pushing his hands into harry’s tangled mess of hair, both trying desperately to quiet their breathing.



  * lingering kisses, careless and clinging and desperate, because they don’t know when they’ll be able to steal the next one.



  * draco watching harry when he thinks nobody’s looking at him, memorising the way harry looks when he’s distracted or confused or genuinely happy.



  * harry watching draco in the same way, hiding blushes behind his hands when the slytherin laughs, because _merlin,_ that boy’s smile was like sunshine.



basically, yeah. sign me tf up on secret relationships between drarry ‘cos these boys will be the death of me,


	31. you can never hide scars [head-canon]

**you can never hide scars**

it was a couple months after the war and now draco was only trying to get through his eighth year so he could fix his life together again.

he was sprinting to the shared boys locker room for quidditch as fast as possible — usually, he tried to get there earlier so everyone wouldn’t see his sectumsempra scars. but of course, it so happened that he was running late because one of his stupid gryffindor-biased teachers held him after class, reprimanding him for getting into another fight with a student.

draco ran into the locker room, dropping his school bag on the floor. without thinking, he took off his shirt and started digging in his bag to find his quidditch uniform. at first, draco didn’t notice that it got quiet — everyone had stopped talking, their eyes glued on _him._

draco cursed under his breath. he had thin, white scars crisscrossing on his chest, from his pale neck to his hipbones. he had another that looked like claw marks on his shoulder blade, and others that were smaller scattered across his body.

he stood up from bending over and turned to face his classmates — gryffindor and slytherin alike. after an awkward silence, a slytherin kid he didn’t recognise spoke up, “wh—what happened to you?”

draco clenched his jaw. “it’s none of your business.”

from afar, a gryffindor seeker watched him, horror dawning on his emerald-green eyes. if they had one thing in common, it was scars.


	32. harry potter's diary entry no. 43 [one-shot]

**harry potter's diary entry no. 43**

cockiness is so attractive to me in a way and it’s so irritating. like it’s annoying. and it annoys me. but the kind of expression and body language that comes with it. the self-satisfied attitude. the smug comments. the eye-rolling. the smirking. “come and get me” hand gestures when we fight. eyebrow raising with an air of superiority. it’s just like. fuck you. i’m annoyed right now. but _oh my fuck,_ i am also very, very attracted right now.

**i am in love with draco bloody malfoy.**

stay away from my journal, ron.

_i know you’re gay, harry, but this? i’m surprised you two aren’t dating already._

‘mione! i’m gonna kill ron after this.


	33. domestic vibes [tumblr imagines]

**domestic vibes**

**draco, to pansy:** i identify as moron-sexual. i am attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. a guy asked me once what the spanish word for tortilla was and now i dream of kissing him under the moonlight.

**harry, in the back:** what animal is a pink panther?

**draco** **:** [already taking off his shirt] 

\-----

**harry:** how many fingers do you like?

**draco, snide and misunderstanding:** well, my preference is ten because, you know, i use them all, you brainless idiot.

**harry, jokingly:** i didn’t realise slytherins were _that_ ambitious.

**draco, now understanding and flustered:** _potter!_

\-----

**ron:** malfoy is full of bullshit!

**harry:** you know what else he’s full of?

**harry:** me.

**ron:**

**ron:** goodbye.

\-----

**draco:** wanna come over and eat what my mother made?

**harry:** what did your mum make?

**draco:** me.

\-----

**draco:** so someone sneezed earlier and i accidentally said ‘shut the fuck up’ instead of ‘bless you’

**harry:** how do you accidentally say ‘shut the fuck up?’

\-----

**draco:** honestly, i’m just so evil. full of darkness. i feed the souls off the living. i strike fear into—

**harry:** you sleep with a stuffed penguin.

**draco:** hE IS MY SECOND IN COMMAND IN MY ARMY OF DARKNESS

\-----

**hermione:** if i were a drink, i think i’d be milk tea. if you were a drink, what would you be?

**harry:** sewage.

**draco:** bleach.

**ron:** urine.

**blaise:** puke.

**hermione:** calm down, people.

\-----

**hermione, sitting and listening to the rain with ron:** i like the rain, it’s peaceful.

**harry, from the background:** it can help clean up a murder.

**draco, joining in:** you wouldn’t need rain to clean up after a murder if you used an icicle as your murder weapon.

**ron:** what is wrong with the both of you?

\-----

**draco:** i’m 60% sarcasm, 40% pretty, and 20% don’t care.

**harry:** that makes 120%, draco.

**draco:** 20% of me doesn’t care.


	34. domestic vibes [tumblr imagines]

**domestic vibes**

**draco:** gods give me patience.

**harry:** i think you mean ‘give me strength’

**draco:** if the gods gave me strength, everyone would be dead.

\-----

**harry:** draco, why were you crying last night?

**draco:** i had an allergic reaction.

**harry:** to what?

**draco:** life.

\-----

**harry:** did you have to stab him with your knife?

**draco:** you weren’t there. you didn’t hear what he said.

**harry:** what did he say?

**draco:** “what are you going to do? stab me?”

**harry:**

**hermione:**

**pansy:**

**blaise:**

**ron, nodding:** that’s fair.

\-----

**draco:** fun fact: the average person would walk past a murderer about thirty-six times in their lifetime.

**harry:** i like how this is called a ‘fun’ fact.

**draco:** it’s fun because they didn’t murder you.

\-----

**harry:** you don’t have to say ‘lumos’ to turn me on.

**draco:**

**\-----**

**draco:** shall i compare thee to a summer’s day?

**harry:** sure, i guess?

**draco:** thou art hot as fuck.


	35. actions than words [head-canon]

**actions than words**

harry liked showing his love for draco through actions rather than words. he’d put the blond’s head in his lap or on his chest, stroking his hair or scratching his back lightly with his nails. he’d rub draco’s shoulders, kiss him on the top of his head. harry would do this any time, not just when draco’s feeling down or trying to fall asleep.

when harry did this to his boyfriend for the first time, the slytherin almost started crying because no one has ever done something similar to him like that before. and harry thinks that’s awfully sad, so he makes sure to shower him with all the kisses and love he can give.


	36. damn, i did that [one-shot]

**damn, i did that**

one morning, draco malfoy saunters into the great hall with his hair all mussed up and tie loose as can be. no one has ever seen the high and poised slytherin prince act so free and careless — and if it were any possible, it made him look less menacing and definitely more devilishly handsome.

but everyone in the great hall wasn’t looking at his ruffled hair, nor tousled uniform. they were gaping at draco, every eye on him as he _strutted_ to his seat in the slytherin table.

because draco malfoy’s neck was _covered_ with hickeys.

and he’s all grins and showing them off like nobody’s business, betraying every single scrap of dignity of the malfoy name.

and all the girls (and shameless boys) in the hall are eyeing each other up like ‘which one of you bitches got to do that? fuck you, why wasn’t it me . . .’

snape and mcgonagall stare at each other for one second before they averted their horror-filled gazes. they couldn’t think of any rules draco has broken but merlin’s tits should that be allowed?

and harry walks in, hand combing through his hair nonchalantly. when his eyes land on draco at the opposite end of the great hall, he just smirks to himself appreciatively.

“merlin, harry, got a bit carried away, did we?” said ron, snickering loudly.

and harry is just sitting there, really fucking pleased with himself because _damn, i did that._


	37. starting over [head-canon]

**starting over**

in their eighth year, harry feels super guilty over how he has always dismissed the slytherins over the past few years and so after potions, he pulls draco aside and is like:

“listen, malfoy, i’d really like to say ‘sorry’ because i don’t think you’re a bad person and you were really never given a choice in the first place. i wish to start over.” and harry puts out his hand, hoping draco would take it.

and draco just tilts his head to the side before smirking and saying, “i think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.”

and they stare at each other for a few seconds.

and then _burst out laughing._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me!
> 
> tumblr: krystalliumm  
> instagram: krystalliumm  
> pinterest: krystalliumm


End file.
